Damaged
by bakergirl
Summary: Before there was Batman and The Joker, there was Bruce and Jack, and before that there was just Bruce; a thirty-six year old Alpha CEO who's board of directors demanded he find the omega who had the same soul mark as him. Inscribed on his wrist, was the words "damaged" it had taunted him, since he was twenty-one, the day the mark had appeared on his skin.


**Hi everyone, so I decided to post this over here on FF, but this is on my AO3 and Wattpad, you can check my profiles for links to my accounts, if you check them out over there you can see the cover art for the story, I think it's pretty nice.**

 **Anywho, just a bit of info about the story before we begin, it is an A/B/O story, so if you don't know what that is you might want to read up on that.**

 **I'm using Christian Bale's Bruce because he's dropdead sexy, and I'm just not a huge fan of Ben Affleck's Bruce. Sue me. Tehehe.**

 **Jack isn't Joker yet in this, but Bruce is already Batman. Jack's character is a bit OOC to start with, because he's pretty young, and because he's on happy meds! But I promise he'll end up being the Joker we know any love. Anyways. Kisses** Read & Review!**

 **xxxxxxx**

It had been three months since the company has announce it was looking for my soul mate, and throughout those months, I had received many false claims. Women and men both had inked their body in different scripts of the word damaged, in hopes of pulling a fast one on me. I'll admit the whole thing was tiresome, and I'd given up on finding my other half. It had been close to fifteen years since my mark had shown up, and not once had I even come close to finding them.

I sighed in frustration, as I walked back into the building after lunch with my higher ups, the group of old men had been pressuring me once again about any luck I'd had with finding the omega.

My assistant stood outside my door smiling at me, her blonde hair was in tight curls and her dress suit was a bit too short to be professional, she clearly thought she looked better than she did, "Mr. Wayne, you have a call on line two." she announced, fluttering her eyes at me. I nodded my head, and walked into my office, and made my way to my desk, sitting down and picking the phone up.

"Bruce Wayne speaking." I said, leaning back in my chair.

"Hello, Mr. Wayne, it's a pleasure, I'm Dr. Leland from Arkham Asylum, and I'm calling because we believe one of our patients may have your soul mark."

I'll admit, I was intrigued, this wasn't someone trying to pull a fast one on me calming they had my mark, but a doctor who though one of the patients had the mark.

"On behalf of the facility, we welcome you to come an inspect for yourself." the female doctor added.

"Well Dr. Leland, you have defiantly caught my attention, when would be a good time to stop by?" I asked as I looked over at the clock on the wall.

"Two is when we have visiting hours, but if that doesn't fit into your schedule I'm sure we can work something out."

I stopped her and replied, "No, two's fine. I'll see you then."

"Wonderful, we'll be happy to see you. Have a nice afternoon."

It was already twelve thirty, and I couldn't help but feel excited. I knew there was only a small chance this could be my mate, but even so there was always hope. My thought did shift though, if this was my soul mate, than they were currently a patient at a mental hospital and that worried me, what could have been wrong with them.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and grabbed my briefcase, and headed out my office. "Heather, I'm leaving for the day. If anything important happens call me on my cell." I told her, as I locked my office door and made my way to the elevators.

I pushed the button on the wall, and waited for the elevator doors to open, once it did I pushed the button for ground level and then pulled out my phone. I called for my chauffeur to pull the limo out front.

Once at ground floor, I headed for the lobby doors and out toward the awaiting car. I told the driver where to head to and sat back in the seat, closing my eyes as I enjoyed the ride.

 **xxxx**

We arrived there a bit earlier than two, but I figured they could make an exception. I got a good look at the outside, and the place looked rather depressing, almost like something you'd see in a horror movie. I walked the path that lead to the front doors, and made my way into the lobby.

The lobby was empty except for a scrawny old woman behind a counter typing away on her computer while she chewed loudly on gum.

I coughed, making her look up from the screen, her bird like face, pulled back into a fake smile, "Welcome to Arkham Asylum, what can I help you with?" she asked, through smacks of her gum.

"I got a call from one of the doctors, about a patient may have my soul mark." I felt a bit odd explaining it, this wasn't a normal thing people came to mental hospitals for clearly.

The woman hummed to herself and picked up her phone, "What was your name hun?" she asked.

"Bruce Wayne."

She nodded her head and pressed the buttons on the phone's keypad, "Yes, we have a Bruce Wayne at the front desk." she paused, "Uh-huh. Alright I'll let him know."

"Alright Mr. Wayne, there will be an escort coming soon, please feel free to sit down."

I thanked her, and sat down in one of the empty seats, and waited. It was about ten minutes before the doors opened and a muscular dark skinned male stepped out.

The man made his way over towards me and stuck his hand out, "You must be Mr. Wayne, I'm Aaron Cash. I'm one of the corrections officer here."

I took his hand and shook it, "Please call me Bruce."

He let out a chuckle, "Alright Bruce. So you ready to meet the love of your life?" he asked, nudging me in the side. I gave him a tight smile, and pretended to laugh. "Sure."

"So Dr. Leland talked to you, did she tell you anything about Jack?" he asked, as we walked down dark hallways.

"Jack? Is that his name?" I asked.

"Guess she didn't. Well yeah, his name's Jack, he just turned twenty-one so it was a surprise to us all when we saw his mark. One of the women who works here is a huge fan of yours so she noticed it first."

I nodded my head, interested more in hearing about this Jack person. Male omegas were very few, and the idea of possibly being mate to one did excite me.

"Alright, so this is his room. Dr. Leland said it's safe for you to go in there, he's medicated at the moment so he's no danger to you, she'll be down soon to go over things with you if you find that his mark is yours." he told me as he unlocked the door, and opened it for me.

"Thanks." I told him, clapping him on his shoulder as I made my way into the small room, "If you need anything just knock, I'll be waiting out here." he added, giving me a reassuring smile.

He shut the door behind me, and I took that moment to look around the room.

The room had white walls and floors, there was a bed pushed to one wall, and a shelf with few personal items on it, yet no Jack.

"So you're Bruce, huh?" a voice said, and I spun around to see a shorter male behind me grinning, he gave a quick wave and bowed in front of me. "The name's Jack."

The boy- no man, was around 5'8, on the skinnier side and was dressed in a white cotton shirt with matching sweat pants and socks. His hair was dark and slicked back, green eyes stared at me in question. My eyes drifted up to a the words damaged that rested on his forehead. I couldn't help myself, as I lifted my fingers to touch it, the mark that had taunted me for so long was there on his man's skin.

"Great place for a soul mark right? As if I wasn't ugly enough as it is." he laughed, walking away from me and plopping down on the bed. "So, do we have a match?" he asked, a smirk curling on his lips, as if he already knew the answer.

I nodded, and rolled my dress sleeve up showing him the matching words on my wrist.

"I didn't think I'd ever find you." I admitted. "But you've just got your mark, so that explains it I guess."

He nodded, and sat up on the bed, scooting over and patting the spot next to him, "Here sit."

I did as he told, already feeling myself wanting to do anything he told me, damn the alpha genes and wanting to please my omega.

I looked at him again, and wondered why he would ever consider himself ugly. Even with the mark on his forehead he was still the most breathtaking man I'd ever seen. He looked like he'd stepped out of one of the magazines that the bimbos I use to take out would read. "You're really pretty." I found myself saying before I could stop myself. Jack laughed, as if he didn't believe what I said. "I mean it." I told him, giving him a reassuring smile.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes, I didn't know what to say. What did one say when they met their other half?

"Hey, how much does a polar bear weigh?" Jack asked randomly, giving me a smile.

I looked up at him and blinked in confusion, "What?" I asked, puzzled at the question.

"Enough to break the ice."

A smile cracked on my face as I realized he was trying to tell a joke, "That was so corny." I laughed.

"I know." he replied laughing with me.

We spent the next few minutes with him telling me a bunch of corny jokes, and me laughing at them. I found out that Jack loved jokes, and pulling pranks. He told me about the pranks he pulled on the staff here, and even some of the other patients.

I couldn't help but notice how comfortable I felt with him. I hadn't felt this at peace with anyone since my parent's had passed away.

"How do you kill a circus clown?" Jack asked me, but was soon interrupted by a knock at the door, soon followed by it opening and a woman stepping in.

"Mr. Wayne, it's great to finally meet you. We spoke on the phone." Dr. Leland said, sticking out her hand and shaking mine. "So I see you've met Jack, isn't he just wonderful?" She said, smiling brightly, and patting the younger male on the head.

"He truly is." I told her, looking at Jack fondly.

"Well I'm glad you like him, now Mr. Wayne do you think it would be alright if we stepped out for a few minutes to go over a few things?" she asked, looking at me for a response.

"Sure that would be fine." I got off the bed, and turned to Jack, "I'll be back okay?" he nodded his head, and went and laid back down on the bed, pulling out a notebook from under his pillow and shooing us away.

 **xxxxx**

Dr. Leland had brought me back to her office, and had pulled up Jack's file.

"So Bruce, since there is a law stating that once soul mates are found, if one is an omega that the alpha does have full guardianship and legal rights of said omega. So you can make the decision to discharge him from the facility, or he can continue stay here for his treatment, you would be welcome to come daily as you wish, and Jack would be moved into a mated patient room. This would give the both of you the opportunity to be a mated couple but also him be taken care by the staff here, if you feel he's too much to take on by yourself."

"I'd like him to come home with me." I told her.

She nodded, "I figured as much. I'm sure you're also wondering what we are treating Jack for, I did print out his records for you, they're in this folder, but I will go over the basics." she said, handing me a manila folder.

"Jack has Antisocial Personality Disorder, depression and Schizophrenia. Now I know he seems perfectly fine, and at the moment he truly is with our treatment, but there are flaws in his medicine. When Jack goes into heat, his hormones disable the medicines and triggers his conditions."

"So why not put him on a suppressant then?" I asked, truly curious as it seemed like a logic answer.

"That's where it's tricky, we've tried that, and with the suppressant and treatment medication it triggers a false heat, causing Jack to have episodes. Trust me Mr. Wayne we've tried."

"I see. So what does that mean when he goes into heat?"

Dr. Leland sighed, "It all just depends, sometimes Jack has episodes of depression and harms himself, other times he has episodes of paranoid, where he thinks everyone is out to get him. We've been trying to figure out a solution, but since Jack is our only omega patient with these disorders the funding isn't there."

"I'll fund whatever needs to be done. money's not a problem."

She gave me a smile, "Wonderful, I can promise you that Jack will have the best chance with our scientist here."

Leland added, "Now Jack is a virgin, so we don't know how he will be if you did try to mate him when he's having an episode, but we do think that since you both are alpha and omega that your body may be able to stable him. Now I can't promise anything, but it would probably be best to mate as soon as his heat spikes." Leland looked back at her computer screen, "Now we would like to see Jack back at least once a week, for well being check up and for his therapy sessions, I trust that you can keep up on him taking his medicines, yes?"

"I certainly will, his well being is at the top of my list. I do have one question though."

"Go ahead."

"I know you said that the suppressants interfere with his medicine, what about birth control?"

Dr. Leland took a moment to think, "From what we put together the pill should be fine, but no shots or implants just in case something doesn't work out."

"Fare enough."

"Alright then, well if you have no other questions I'll just get you to sign a few papers and you can be on your way."

 **xxxxx**

We finished signing more than a few papers, and going over how his medicine schedule worked out and setting up appointments for when he needed to come back and then made our way to Jack's room.

Aaron was still outside of the room, sitting in a chair flipping through a sports magazine, "Oh finally back? Here I'll let you in." he reached for his keys an unlocked the door for me.

I walked in and saw Jack scribbling in a his book, "What are you doing?" I asked curiously as I sat on the bed next to him. He looked up from what he was writing and bit his lip, he was absolutely adorable at that moment. "Nothing." he mumbled, going back to writing. I looked over at the book, and he pulled it closer to himself so I couldn't see. I couldn't help but chuckle at the act. "Okay I get it, I won't pry."

Jack looked at me and smiled shyly, the outgoing cheeky boy I'd seen earlier seemed to have disappeared.

"Jack what's wrong?" I asked concerned, taking his hand into my own, and looking at his beautiful face.

"I get it, Leland told you everything and you're gonna go. I'll be stuck here forever. It's cool. You don't have to stay any longer."

When the words left his mouth, I felt a pang in my heart. Did he really think I was going to leave him?

"Jack..." I took his face into my hands and made him look at me, "Dr. Leland said if it was okay with you, that you can come home with me. That's only if you want to." The truth was Jack by law didn't have a choice but to come with me if I wanted him too, but I wanted him to decide for himself.

A smile cracked on his face, "You really want to be my mate? You must be crazier than me." he laughed, tossing his book to the side of the bed.

"Guess I am." I smiled.


End file.
